Piquing
by Archem
Summary: Dr. Crockett Marcel has been mentoring Dr. Noah Sexton for a while now, but how can you be an adviser to someone so attractive without losing focus?
1. Doctors Without Boundaries

"Ready for another round of scoping out surgical candidates?" asked Dr. Crockett Marcel.

"Yeah, I guess," Dr. Noah Sexton replied.

They had both just arrived to work and were putting their things away in the ER's employee lounge.

"What's wrong, little guy? You seem down," Crockett observed.

"I don't know. I guess I just feel lost. I really appreciate you for taking me under your wing and everything, but what if I'm making a mistake? What if I'm not cut out to be a surgeon?"

"Let me ask you this: how do you feel when you shadow surgeries with me?"

"Excited," Noah admitted.

"Right, and how do you feel when you're seeing patients in the ER?"

"Bored."

"Then there you have it. If you have a passion for something, you really can't go wrong."

"I guess I'm just worried because surgery is such an intricate, specialized practice, and I frankly might have flunked out of med school if it hadn't been for April."

"Noah, you're brilliant. I believe that anyone who can survive med school is, regardless of how much help you may have had, because believe me when I say you're certainly not the only one."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

"Not to mention, not too many people are the full package, like you. Not only were you dedicated enough to become a doctor, but you're gorgeous to boot."

Noah started to blush uncontrollably.

"Wow, man. That was unexpected," Noah commented.

Crockett could see that Noah was getting down on himself and wanted to make him feel better with a compliment, but he also saw it as an opportunity to sort of "test the waters" with Noah. The longer Crockett mentored Noah, the more he'd began to notice him, over time. Noah was downright adorable. Crockett was usually attracted to women, but the short, freckled Brazilian was just too cute to resist, which was causing Crockett to experience some pretty intense bi-curiousity.

"Just calling it like I see it. You're blushing pretty hard there, little buddy," Crockett replied.

"Yeah, well, it's not every day you get called 'gorgeous', especially as a guy. I thought you liked women, Dr. Marcel."

"Oh, I do. I definitely do, and that's what makes you all the more impressive: the fact that I love women, but still see how beautiful you are."

Noah started to blush even more.

"I only like women, but you've still got me turning red hardcore over here," Noah stated, chuckling.

"Well, definitely let me know if you're ever feeling bi-curious, 'cause you've got my bi-curiousness pinging off the charts, over here. By the way, please stop me if I'm out of line. We've gotten pretty close after spending so much time at work together, all the time, and that may cause me to feel like I can say certain things that I shouldn't."

"And you're absolutely right to feel that we're close enough for you to say whatever. Dr. Marcel, you have been so mentoring to me and I can honestly say that I feel closer to you than anyone I call a friend."

"Wow, man. That is so nice to hear. Thank you for saying that."

"Just being honest, Dr. Marcel."

"Why do you insist on calling me 'Dr. Marcel'? You just said yourself that we're close."

"I don't know. I'm just such a new doctor and I guess it'd feel weird calling a seasoned doc like yourself by your first name."

"You know what? I kind of like it. Makes me feel like you're the young, new, innocent doctor that I'm trying to corrupt."

"I don't know what I'm doing. I'm so inexperienced. I need you to teach me, Dr. Marcel," Noah played along in a sexual tone, laughing afterward.

Crockett actually became a little aroused from Noah's role-playing, but not noticeably so, thankfully. Crockett laughed nervously, feeling uneasy after discovering just how powerless he was around Noah.

"You seem kind of flustered," Noah noticed.

He took a step closer to Crockett and looked into his eyes.

"Wow, I make you really nervous when I play like that, don't I? It seems like me being this close to you is even making you anxious. I had no idea you had those sort of thoughts about me, Dr. Marcel. I sort of really wish I liked guys, 'cause I'm kind of curious as to what you'd like to do with me. Sorry, I'm not trying to treat you like a science experiment, but I've never had a guy I know like me in that way. I don't know why I find it so interesting."

"Alright, frankly, you're turning me on. Let's get to work, before I say something really creepy," suggested Crockett.

Noah chuckled, then followed Crockett out of the employee lounge and into the ER.


	2. Loose Inhibition

"Wow, man, your place is amazing," Noah admired as he walked into Crockett's apartment.

"Thanks. I appreciate that. Make yourself comfortable," Crockett responded.

Crockett walked into his kitchen and Noah followed, admiring the abode the whole way. Crockett began to take a few things out of his refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" Noah asked.

"I am gonna make us some of my famous margaritas."

"Famous, huh? Are all of your cocktails famous, 'cause that's what you make it seem like."

"Shut up. This margarita will change your life."

"I came over to watch Monday night football with you and who knew I'd end up drinking a margarita? Not exactly a football drink."

Crockett chuckled as he began cutting open limes. He was about to pour some juice into his blender when he noticed Noah looking at him deviously.

"Uh, what?" Crockett asked, entertained.

"So you have a crush on me, huh?"

"Not this again. Why do you insist on bringing that up?"

"It's just...what do you like about me, exactly?"

"I don't know. I just do, okay?"

"Come on. Tell me."

"Jesus. Well, you're just cute, okay? Your freckles, your smile, your stature."

Noah began blushing and laughed.

"You just like hearing that, don't you?" Crockett asked.

"Sorry, I'm just so curious about the whole thing."

Crockett rolled his eyes playfully, then poured a few ingredients into his blender before turning it on. He placed a glass mug in front of Noah, who was now sitting at the bar island, then salted the rim before pouring the cocktail in.

"Viola," Crockett said.

"Looks very official," Noah commented, then took a sip. "And tastes even more official. Wow, man. Just...wow."

"Well, thank you, my good sir."

After they'd finished drinking their cocktails and chatting, mostly about work, they made their way to Crockett's brown leather couch and took a seat in front of his large television to watch Monday night football.

"You really know how to make a strong drink. That one margarita has my head swirling a little bit, man."

"Don't worry. I won't take advantage of you," Crockett chuckled.

"What if I want you to?" Noah retorted.

Crockett's eyes became wide, fearing that his famous margarita may have had too much of a loosening effect on Noah.

"I should've know better than to make yours so strong. I know you aren't much of a drinker, little buddy."

"You know, I find it funny that you call me stuff like 'little buddy', when you wanna screw my brains out. That sounds more like a little brother type of nickname."

"Hey, no one said anything about screwing anyone's brains out, alright."

"So, what exactly _do_ you wanna do to me?"

"Come on, man. Let's just watch the game."

"Or I could just coax it out of you."

Noah scooted close to Crockett, then placed his lips about an inch from Crockett's.

"Please, Noah. Don't do this," Crockett pleaded while looking down at Noah's lips.

"Then tell me what you wanna do to me."

"Alright, fine. I'd like to...kiss you, first of all. Um, I'd also enjoy...grinding my crotch between your legs."

"Oh, foreplay. Nice. Go on."

"Uh, then I guess I'd take your clothes off and suck your nipples...before I uh...put it in you."

"Wow, I wonder what that feels like."

"I'm gonna show you what it feels like when I fuck you right here on this couch," Crockett blurted.

"You're making me horny and I don't even like guys. I'm just horny in general, right now."

"And you've been making me fucking horny all night," Crockett stated.

Noah sat on Crockett's lap, facing him.

"I'm curious," Noah said.

Crockett was having the most difficult time controlling himself.

"No, we really shouldn't," Crockett advised.

"But, I can feel how hard your dick is pressing against my ass, man," Noah stated, laughing.

Crockett grabbed Noah's waist and ground against him in an attempt to somewhat alleviate himself, but all it did was bring him dangerously close to ejaculating in his pants.

"Okay, you've gotta get off me," Crockett warned.

"Why? What are you afraid of?"

"I don't wanna mess up our friendship and I don't want you to do anything you may regret, but that's actually not why I need you to get off," Crockett explained, with a sense of urgency.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It probably would make our friendship feel a little weird if we messed around."

The issue was that Noah was still on Crockett's lap as he spoke to him. Crockett had a pained look on his face, but was nodding as Noah spoke, because he didn't wanna cut him off.

"Why do you look like that? Oh, crap, I forgot you told me to get off. My bad," Noah said.

He finally lifted off of Crockett and took a normal seat on the couch, but Crockett's face was very red and Noah noticed that Crockett's crotch was all wet when he glanced at it.

"Oh, that's why you needed me to get off of you. My bad, man."

"Yeah, I'm covered in ejaculate under my pants, so I'm gonna go change," Crockett said, embarrassed.

"Actually, the back of my pants are kinda wet. Looks like some transferred from your pants to mine," Noah added.

"Come on. You can borrow a pair of my pants, even though they'll be too long for you."


End file.
